Last Hope of Survival
by adaFate9514
Summary: My name is Alice and Welcome to Everyone's Worst Nightmare. !
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The stench of rotting flesh cut through the air like a knife, making the dense cold wind of the city, eerier than it already it was. But even if it's as cold as it was, the sogginess wasn't what sent chills to my spine, the screaming and the painful moaning that echoed through the city was what frightened me; the groans that came from the decaying throats of the undead that roamed the city in search for _**someone **_to feed on.

The mindless spirits of the cannibalistic undead terrorized the few living survivors. Separate gunshots could be heard far off into the city, right before tight shrieks along with the sound of ripping human skin at the teeth of those hideous beasts. The Umbrella's paramilitary groups, USSL, USFU, UBCS and surviving members of STARS unit had been dispatched into the city, trying to destroy the creatures that roamed free, but many failed and I believe many more would.

I've fought through infection. Lived through apocalypse. And now, I face extinction. The life after men's sphere of influence. I need to survive the horror to bring the world back to human hands.

My name is Alice and welcome to everyone's worst nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1:Escape

**This is my first published story and I know there are some flaws in it. But still I hope you enjoy…. The italicized words signifies the fragments of memories Alice remembers.**

-------------

Chapter 1

**Alice's POV**

I was naked when I woke up on a cold marble floor. The room was unknown to me; I was supposed to be startled since I found myself in an unfamiliar room, but what surprised me was the inch-flooded floor I'm lying on. My hair was wet as well as my back. I tried to stand but my legs wouldn't budge. Then all of a sudden, an excruciating pain started to disperse all through out my body. I crumpled to the floor splattering water to my face as a small groan surfaced my lips. My muscles showed indication of momentary system immobility.

"Uh, uh, ah, ahhh…." I whimpered. I was breathing heavily.

The unbearable throbbing of my body was devouring my sanity. It was like blazing flames consuming my human soul. I hurled unto the floor trying to reduce the pain I'm suffering but my efforts proved to be futile. The twinge that was surmounting all over my body, combined with the cold water where I was partly submerged almost blew the hell out of me. Gathering all my strength, I cupped a handful of water and stroked it unto my skin. The ache gradually subsided accompanied with the renewal of my mobility. I closed my eyes trying to remember what really happened.

Abruptly, a man in a white lab coat emerged from the left wing of the room. Behind him were 3 other younger men also wearing lab gowns.

I hurled up even more to cover my nakedness. The man was familiar to me, I was pretty sure of that. He approached me and handed me a lab coat.

"Hello" he said.

"Whe, whe, Where.." I stuttered. A tingle of pain ran through my throat.

"Where are you?" he asked. I nodded softly.

"You're in a safe place" he answered immediately. I stared down on my feet.

"Her recovery's remarkable!" one of the younger men holding a nano laptop with an umbrella logo announced. "And her powers both physical and mental are developing at a geometric rate"

The man who offered me the coat gave me a pointed object. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

I stared at him blankly. Noticing the nameplate pinned on the right side of his chest, it read: Dr. Sam Isaacs.

"It's a pen" he said. Then, he got a small notepad from his lab coat pocket and started drawing freestyle lines. "You see?" he continued "You try". He handed me the 'pen' and the pad.

I imitated what he did.

"That's it. Pen" he said "Now look at me. Can you remember anything? You remember your name?"

"My name? My name." I uttered. Fragments of memory from the past began flooding my mind.

_I can help you get the virus. I have access to security codes, surveillance plans and the works._

_But?_

_But there will be a price.._

_Name it…_

_You'll have to guarantee me you'll bring this corporation down_

"I want her quarantined, close observation" Isaacs said while opening his own nano laptop "A complete set of blood work"

"My name." I mumbled

"And, chemical electrolyte analysis by the end of the day"

"My name" I mumbled again.

_Kaplan! Open the door!_ _Get them out._

_I'm working on it._

_Come on, Help them!_

_I'm trying!_

_Come on, Open the door, there's something killing them in there!_

_I'm almost there…Got it._

_Oh God, _

"Advance reflex testing is a priority" he continued

"My name" I murmured

"Sir" one of the younger men called.

"my name" I continued to murmur..

_I don't want to be like them walking around without a soul._

_You won't, no one else is gong to die._

_When the time comes you'll have to take care of it. _

"My name"

"Sir" the short man continued to appeal

_Take her to the raccoon city facility._

_Matt!!_

_Up the dosage. Just do it!_

"Monitor electrical impulses" Isaacs ordered

"Sir" the short man called out

"My name"

_There might be more of those things__._

_If there were more, we should have seen them by now._

_You know what they are?_

_They're bio-weapons from Umbrella labs beneath the city._

_How come you know so much about umbrella__?_

_I used to work for them. _

"My name"

"Genetic make up examination should be on in under an hour" Isaacs directed

_This is a product of the Umbrella Corporation. _

_Our business is life itself. (life itself, life itself)_

"Sir." This time the voice was pleading

"What is it?" Isaacs yelled irritated

And all of a sudden, everything was clear to me.

"My name………

is Alice and I remember everything" I remarked.

The four men stared at me bewildered. I took advantage of their astonishment. I grabbed the nearest object my hand found, which is apparently a pen, and stabbed the left shoulder of the red-headed scientist before any of them could even blink. I was amazed of my extraordinary speed I have. His companions, although still surprised, promptly responded upon the situation. They were fast, but I was faster and stronger than the three of them left combined. The blonde scientist with a syringe that contains the sedative lunged towards me, trying to downgrade the unruliness I exhibited but he failed. I rolled out of the way in time then jumped up and headed for the white-washed wall away from the scientists, who in turn gave a chase. I sauntered on the wall till I reached the ceiling and dashed to the blonde scientist to kick him in the head while I sidestep both Dr. Isaacs and the last remaining assistant. All of them were down. I didn't expect that the last remaining assistant was still alive. I treaded towards him assertively; a half smile surfaced my lips. His hands twitched and curled, then he looked up to me with pleading eyes.

"P-Please don't, don't kill me. I beseech"

"I beg your pardon?" I asked pretending to be ingenuous about the situation.

"Please. I implore you"

"Implore away" I was ready to step on his head and crush it. My eyes were burning with disgust and hatred. How can this guy ask me to spare his damn life when I know that he is working for Umbrella and vowed to be faithful to the even after death? How can I show mercy to this man who is a part of an incredible massacre in Volterra, Italy? A massacre that was only executed with the objective of getting an advance strain of the Progenitor Virus made by Dr. Samson. They thought that I didn't know all about the Samson family massacre, but I do and I loathe them for it.

"Please, Please, I beg you don't kill me. I have a son and a wife waiting for me at home. Today is my son's birthday and he is expecting me"

I stared at him for what seem to be a minute. He has a son? This son of a bitch has a son of his own? I felt frustrated, I couldn't kill this man; I just couldn't. His son would be expecting him and I can't ruin this day. I can't ruin his son's life.

"You think I believe?" I asked. I spoke those words with uncertainty; then with much frustration coupled with reservation I gave him a hard jab on his abdomen enough to knock him unconscious. "Be grateful to your son. He saved your life."

I walked pass him and came upon Dr. Isaacs. He wasn't moving. I smirked. "Good for you, doctor" I slid my hand inside his lab coat and got his Umbrella Security License Card.

I rushed towards the metal door and slithered the USL card into the safekeeping device. The door opened followed by a thundering sound. I stepped outside with a sigh of hesitant relief. I must escape the premises before they send backups. I turned to look at the Dr. Isaacs, hoping that this is the last time I'll see him.

"Goodbye Doctor, See you in hell"

-------------

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**God Speed**


	3. Chapter 2: Revival

Chapter 2:

I fastened the buttons of the lab coat I pilfered from one of the scientists inside the Umbrella Detroit Facility. Everything was fine, for now. I was able to elude security officers and defense mechanisms around the vicinity. However, there's a trivial yet bothering problem that keeps on bugging my head. What will I do if ever I can escape Umbrella's jurisdiction? Well, it's too early to think about it. I still have more or less 5 minutes and 23 seconds before deciding where to go after this.

I heaved a sigh and trotted swiftly along the hallway towards the main entrance of the facility. There are a lot of automated ambushes at their exits, that's why I chose to go out at the main door.

"_Let's cross the bridge when we get there" _I thought.

Finally, I reached the main entrance. I opened it vehemently and stepped outside, but to my utmost surprise, approximately 30 Umbrella operatives with 7.62mm, M240 Machine guns in their hands, aimed their firearms unto me. An Umbrella Paramilitary chopper was also hovering above me. I couldn't take an immediate action; a momentary immobility enveloped my being. Problem

"Dispatch an admission of defeat right now, Program Alice. We wouldn't want to shoot you in view of the fact that you are Umbrella's most valuable experiment" their mission commander said through a megaphone.

Abruptly, a silver SUV parked in front of us. A tall woman and a man both in black suits came out of the vehicle. I simpered secretly. It was Valentine and Olivera.

"Thank you gentlemen, we'll take over from here" Valentine said

"On whose authority"

"Classified. Level six authorization" Olivera affirmed

"Sorry sir" the mission commando apologized, giving way for me and Valentine to get in the SUV. The three of us hopped in the car. The moment I went inside, Angie popped out under the backseat.

"Hello, how have you been?" she said.

I smiled hesitantly and then turned my head to the window. The umbrella would track me; they would hunt me down for sure. They won't give me up because, as what the mission commando said, I am their most valuable experiment. If that is so, I would imperil the lives of these people who rescued me from them.

I heaved a heavy sigh. I must ponder on options. And what are the options?

First, I need to leave them and set off my own way even though it means that I would have to travel alone. Second, I'll go with them, enjoy their company, bring them with me in my hiding places and most likely, endanger their lives.

It's hard to choose between those options, because it will both take a lot out of me.

But I think I'll go for the first one. That will be much safer…..

for them.

* * *

**Umbrella Detroit Facility**

The laboratory was in a huge muddle. Everything was a disaster. Papers scattered everywhere, electronic devices damaged, and the stench of fresh blood wandered around.

Dr. Isaacs yanked a conversing gadget from his pocket and told the security officer "Let them go", and then he drew out a remote-control like device and pressed the round button in the middle of it. "Activate Program Alice"

He grinned. Wherever Alice may wander, he would always find her. She cannot get away from him or from Umbrella. She is a part of this corporation now and whether she likes it or not, she will be controlled like a puppet regardless of her situation.

He got to his feet and wiped the trickle of blood on his lips. He was amazed at the amount of destruction Program Alice yielded. Subsequently, a small groan echoed through the room, he turned to see who it was. It's Denver. The only married apprentice he has.

"Dr. Isaacs…." Denver mumbled under his breath.

He scowled. All of them should be lying there lifeless. He grimaced at the thought of Program Alice's weakness. Her Human Heart. How could there be still the vulnerability of a human compassion within Alice after spending countless hours to perfect her? He must get her back at once for further examinations; he needs to eliminate that human weakness, for good.

"Dr. Isaacs.. call f-for hel-help" Denver muttered. He was breathing heavily.

Isaacs looked at him, scrutinizing his condition. He pulled a blade from a secret pocket under his sleeves and looked back at Denver.

"Denver, you are useless under any circumstances, so you better rest" Isaacs said holding Denver's left wrist and slithered it with the blade, directly to the position of his pulse. Denver wasn't able to speak about anything. The pain caused by the lesion was too much for him to voice out.

"Sir… " he heard a woman's voice calling him. He hurriedly hid the blade and faced the woman.

"Mrs. Sturgeon. Yes, what is it?" Isaacs said while rubbing his palms to remove some unwanted dirt.

"Would you like to request for a medical team to be remitted here, sir?"

"No. Never mind. They're all dead" Isaacs declared glancing at Denver whose body lay lifeless on the floor; blood streaming from his wrist. "I'd rather summon a line-up of men from the Trashweepers unit clean up this mess."

"Very well, sir. And about your project. Program Alice"

"What about her?" Isaacs asked

"The Supervisors Division learned the escape of Alice so they forwarded an affidavit of request to the Head Department to dispatch a maximum response of combat search party to retriever her. The team is now under operation. They just need your signature to complete-"

"What the hell were you thinking?!?!?!" Isaacs shouted "You know how far Alice's prowess would go. You know how extraordinary her capabilities are and yet you sent a bunch of armed assholes to get her back?!"

"But sir, we cannot lose Alice, now since the mother board of the satellite used to track her is experiencing some abnormalities."

"That's the point, Mrs. Sturgeon. Her primary programming system serves as her principal reference for brain function. And if she can resist this, she can also, absolutely, resist the force you dispatched to retrieve her. That pack of miserable mercenaries would surely be back in body bags. You shouldn't have ordered a task on which we know already what the results will be." Isaacs discoursed.

"Well, I do apologize sir for not attending to an immediate action concerning this circumstance; however it is beyond my authority to interfere with-_"

"All right, Just shut up." Isaacs interrupted, loosening a button on his lab coat for him to breathe normally. "Let's just discuss any matter about Alice later. For the meantime, I want you to report to me the amount of progress our new subject had undergone"

"She's doing well, sir. I've checked through her records and found out that she was a former Umbrella mercenary. Part of James Shade's team. Here's the latest results of her examiantions. That's the schematic of her anatomy, sir. Anterior and Posterior.

Isaacs examined the x-ray like paper given to him. Then she turned to the subject. She has a tough-looking appearance and a well-proportioned body. He was eager to know if she would be as potent as Alice is.

"The most skilled marksman in the Alpha Category of the Umbrella Special Forces Unit, Rain Ocampo, standing 5'6" tall and weighing 129 lbs. Current age is twenty three years old. " Sturgeon continued. "And..."

"And what?" Isacs asked.

"And her case is very extraordinary sir. Lab tests results showed that she retained some of her humanistic qualities even after her transformation as a bio-weapon."

"Interesting.. Continue" Isaacs remarked, gazing at the face of Rain.

"It seems that before the T-virus infected her absolutely, the "daylight' or the antivirus was given to her to combat the infection. However, the virus was already scattered enough to mutate her physical appearance and body tissues** excluding** her motor skills and consciousness. But due to massive damages, even though her motor utilities are doing well, there had been substantial changes concerning her brain's role in her body. Because of the mutation she experienced, her nervous system malfunctioned unabling the brain to do its job as the master manipulator. Looks like her body has some kind of awareness of its own, ignoring the brain's orders to stop the body's hunger and craving for flesh."

"So you're saying the she retained her well-functioned motor skills but wasn't able to control her actions becuase her body itself is craving for something to sustain its hunger?"

"Exactly, sir.."

Isaacs grinned widely. "That's fascinating..." An idea popped out from his mind.

Project Alice needs to be retrieved by someone who is proportionally equal to her, who can combat her skills, and who can counterbalance her abilites.

"We'll get Alice back… soon" Isaacs remarked.

Mrs. Sturgeon looked at him confusedly. He smiled in return, an evil sensation sprouted upon his lips, then he said

"Begin the purging process"


	4. Chapter 3: uNeXpEcTeD eNcOuNtEr

Chapter 3:

Rain felt like puking. Her head was spinning. Then, without any trace of difficulty, her eyes snapped open and darted to the room where she was in. Her body trembled as a cold gust of wind [from the air condition] touched her limbs. The walls were painted with white and it was gleaming, hurting her eyes. She saw a man crouching before her, as if observing her behavior.

"Hello, Rain." He said

"Who—who, uh.." She found it hard to speak because every time she tries to make a single sound, a piercing pain seemed to sore her vocal folds. She swallowed hard, ignoring another pain that struck her throat. "Who…a-are you?"

"A friend. I'm Dr. Isaacs" He said, extending his left hand to me.

"F-Fri…-friend?" Rain stuttered.

"Yes, a friend, a good one." Isaacs said while bringing his left hand closer to her.

She stretched her arms and reached for Dr. Isaacs. The moment she touched the tips of Isaacs' hands, visions from the past came dispensing out from her mind. She withdrew her hands and held her head instead. More and more images rushed through her head, creating another unbearable pain that she had to endure.

_No, No, No. Rain, don't let go!_

_Grab my hand, man!_

_Ahhhh… Rain!_

_J.D!_

Rain closed her eyes stiffly, shouldering the pain that dispersed through her body.

_I don't want to be like them, walking around without a soul. _

_You won't. No one else is going to die._

_When the time comes, you have to take care of it. _

"Rain, Rain,. Are you alright?" Dr. Isaacs asked touching her cheeks.

Rain opened her eyes slowly, staring at Dr. Isaacs intently.

"I think that's not the way you look at your friend, Rain" he said, feeling uncomfortable by the way Rain looks at him.

Rain smirked. "Friend. You're not a friend, Dr. Sam Isaacs. Never!"

Isaacs froze. "What the….How did you-"

"So you really thought I won't remember, well that's funny because I do" Rain grinned again.

Isaacs turned to the amazed scientists and shouted "Hold her!"

Rain tried to stand to run but her legs were too feeble at the moment. The scientists seized her and strapped her into a metal table.

Dr. Isaacs smiled. "That's it. Be a good girl, Rain" He prepared a needle together with the syringe. "Now, this thing will reduce your radical behavior. So sit there and relax while I put your wild manner away." Isaacs positioned the syringe to Rain's veins, but Rain spat on his nose.

"You can not use me. I won't allow it. I swear"

Isaacs wiped Rain's saliva from his face. "You're mistaken. Terribly mistaken." Without any more uncertainty, he squeezed the syringe into Rain's arms.

Rain screamed, as the substance penetrated her body's first line of defense. She was screaming not because it hurts, but because of the frustration it brought. Frustration of the fact that, Rain Ocampo, a tough skilled mercenary, is being manipulated and utilized by Umbrella Corporation. A corporation that advocates the pursuit for human perfection and would do anything to triumph their researches.

Rain continued to scream. even louder, now.

"Screaming won't help. Just cooperate and be a nice good girl" Isaacs said turning to his two assistants, who were beaming widely. "Alice really didn't scream that loud. She was able to conceal her frustration."

Rain suddenly stopped. Her eyes were closed and her face was at peace. However, there was something unusual about her.

"Inject her with 'Daylight' serum then transfer her to another testing chamber. I want her quarantined." Isaacs said preparing to leave the room.

"Rest well, Rain you had a long tiring day, I just hope that you stayed awake a little more, so you and I could have a little chat" Isaacs scoffed, laughing so hard.

Then all of a sudden, Rain's eyes snapped open locking the doctor in her gaze. "Well, if that's what you want doctor."

Rain broke the straps buckled to her body. She turned her focus to Isaacs and his assistants, smiling nastily.

The asst. scientists tried to grip her but she was quick enough to evade them kicking the other one in the head. The other scientist rushed to the door and locked it unknowingly leaving Isaacs and his unconscious comrade in the room.

Dr. Isaacs dashed towards the door too, but Rain clutched him.

"Where do you think you are going?!"

"Damn that bastard!!!!!!" Isaacs bellowed referring to the scientist that escaped. "I'll make sure you'll be decapitated!"

"That is if you can go out of here alive, doctor" Rain said, firming her grip to Dr. Isaacs

"Rain, we can discuss about thi-

Rain punched him hard on the face, enough to knock him unconscious. She smashed the glass door. The security alarm buzzed the whole facility. She glanced up at Isaacs , she doesn't have much time to kill him, back ups are surely dispatched this time. Then, she spat on his face again.

"You think that assistant of yours is hideous, because he left you. Well, let me tell you something doctor. The real monster, you don't want knocking down on your door is ME!"

* * *

Rain was able to escape the Detroit facility. She walked past the city heading to the Rockingham Forest. While walking she met a drunk bar girl.

"Hey you, wanna have fun?" the drunk girl said. Rain stared at the girl's outfit, a smile surfaced her lips.

"Wanna get naked?" She asked. Abruptly, Rain took the girl's clothes and exchanged it with hers. "Thanks. It fits me"

The girl looked at her then collapsed. She saw a bite mark on her arm.

"Poor bastard" she muttered. She left the girl there and set off her way. In an hour maybe two, the bar girl would be dead, and moments later she'll become a zombie, like what happened to her before. She sighed. Life's cycle is just like that. It's never fair.

She tried to find a place where she can stay. She scampered through the trees, wandering through a forest. Unexpectedly, she came upon a white washed buliding. A half smaller than the detroit facility. She walked quietly unto the main entrance and breached it.

"Whew. A place for the night, at last!"

* * *

**Meanwhile....**

Jill Valentine parked the Nissan Skyline GTT R34 into the side of the road. They left the SUV in the town so that the Umbrella will not be able to trace them. Now they were in the woods, headed to the Rockingham Forest.

"Why did we stop?" Carlos asked.

"Where are we going anyway?" Jill countered, rubbing away the sweat from her forehead. She has been driving for 4 hours straight, and she feels so worn-out. She's just too smug to confess her exhaustion.

"You're probably tired. Right? You've been driving for 4 successive hours." Carlos said while gazing at Valentine through the driver's mirror. Jill frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, we're traveling for four hours and yet we don't know where on this freaking city are we going?" L.J exclaimed. "So what do you think?" as he turned to look at Alice, who was just silently static.

Alice didn't reply. L.J tugged her shoulders. "Hey, infected snow white where do you think are we supposed to go?"

For the second time, Alice didn't respond. L.J tugged her shoulders a little harder.

Alice blinked twice. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking of something else." She blinked again and this time a faint illustration of Umbrella's logo appeared in her eyes' iris, which was left unnoticed by her companions.

"I suggest that we should go now. I don't feel comfortable here." Angie interrupted. All heads turned to her except for Jill.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked; puzzled by the way Angie talked.

"That's what she means." Jill said terrified, pointing to a cluster of infected K-9 dogs in front of them.

"Ok, everyone. Lock all the doors and close the windows. We have unexpected guests coming to… dine with us." Carlos muttered. They did what Carlos told them, they locked tightly the doors and shut the windows.

"So what are we going to do next?" Jill asked holding the wheel with perspiring hands.

The infected dogs were scowling. They were about 6 of them.

"What else are we going to do? Then get out of this fucking place." L.J panicked. Beads of sweat dropped from her forehead.

"Well then tell me how, may I remind you Mr. Negro, that I am driving a Nissan Skyline GTT R34, which is not reinforced and cannot hold out if ever we are attacked by those infected dogs. It's up to you if you want to give up your life for us and go out there to act as a decoy so we can go. Now tell me, how the fuck are we going to escape?" Jill hollered furiously.

"Stop it. This is not the time to argue, we have to think of a way to flee before those snarling dogs attack!" Angie blurted out. Her eyes filled with terror.

"Start the car." Alice uttered trying to be calm, while she focused her attention to the infected creatures.

"What? We can't start the car as long as those dogs are still there showing aggression with their teeth gnashed, Alice" Jill answered back.

"You start the car, and then drive it as fast as you can."

"They'll chase us! Alice, there are six of them hungry for flesh we-

"They won't…… I'll go outside and distract them." Alice's eyes were determined.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Even Jill's.

"Come on Alice; don't act as a mighty superhero or as wonder woman. We w--"Jill stopped talking when she saw how Alice unlocked one of the side doors.

"The moment I go outside, drive the car as fast you could. Don't turn your backs. Just drive. Understand?" Alice instructed.

"B-but Alice.. No…" Angie stuttered. Small tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

"Go!!" Alice shouted. Then she opened the car door and stepped outside.

The dogs undoubtedly lunged for her, growling madly.

Jill screwed the ignition key and started the car. The engine thundered loudly, a sign of the car's initiation. But instead of dashing to the road, the car remained on its position, roaring noisily.

The dogs were already 3 meters before Alice and she noticed the car wasn't starting yet. She was confused and mad, at the same time.

"What's happening?! I told you to go!" Alice yelled

"The car won't run. The left tire is stuck in the mud!" Jill shouted back.

The car's engine continued to rumble attracting the attention of the infected creatures. Two of the dogs diverted to the direction of the car and slammed the windshield fiercely.

Carlos pulled his handgun under the front passenger seat and aimed it to the dogs.

"They're breaking the windshield!" Jill screamed drawing her Browning 9x19mm Hi-Power gun from her holster and pointing it towards the dogs just as what Carlos did.

Bits of broken glasses from the windshield gradually scattered inside the car, blocking Jill's and Carlos' view. The dogs finally succeeded in breaching the glass and they broke in the car pouncing unto Carlos and Jill who was in front. Both of them struggled to kill the dogs but their attempts proved to be futile. Carlos dropped his gun and was forced to try breaking the neck of the dog although pieces of glass from the windshield were stinging his face.

Angie shrieked deafeningly, intensifying the fear that almost made L.J faint. L.J told her to hide under the backseat to avoid being bitten; Angie did what she was told.

As Valentine and Olivera continued to brawl with the 2 dogs, Alice, on the other hand, faced the other four dogs that sprung to her. She caught the head of the first dog that charged her and snapped it hard, then she climbed to a nearby tree and pulled out her gun, shooting the other two dogs directly to the top of their spinal column. She was reloading her gun when the last dog caught her up and leaped on top of her. Reaching up, she grabbed its scowling head and twisted it, breaking its neck.

She ran towards the car to help her friends get away from the horrible plight. She jumped up unto the hood of the car and seized the dog in front of Jill, throwing it aside with one hand, while her other hand moved quickly to shoot the head of the dog at the front of Carlos and pitched it to the other dogs that she killed.

Everyone was breathing heavily. They were exhausted. L.J smiled weakly and said

"Whew, what a night! We better go now before we stumble upon another pack of hungry carnivores.. Ugh.. So where do we go?"

"I know a secret research lab nearby, just straight ahead then turn right. By the time we reach a dead end forest we set off the left lane then straight again. That's it."

"Ok. Good, so hop on" Jill said while wiping her face to remove away the dirt that the dog caused.

Everyone was calm now. When Alice was about to step inside the car, the dog that she tossed a while ago, sprung on top of her. She rolled down the hood as the dog hounded her.

"Alice!" Carlos called

Alice shoved the dog forward then shot it on the head.

Suddenly, she noticed red eyes surrounding them. She swallowed hard.

"What the fuck are those?" L.J asked with eyes wide open.

"They are …. .Infected dogs." Angie answered hiding under the seat again.

"I want you to go…" Alice said while reaching for her machete and other weapons.

"Here we go again, Alice you know we-

"You nearly left me a while ago, so you can simply leave me now. Now go, before I change my mind and let you be eaten by those creatures"

Jill, Angie, L.J and Carlos stared straightly into Alice's eyes.

"Go now!" Alice screamed preparing her weapons for a good fight.

With one hard switch, Jill started the car and stepped on the accelerator, forcing the car to zoom through the road.

Alice looked at the car as it dashed to the road and then she turned her attention to the grumbling dogs surrounding her. She counted 8 of them. They got her all boxed in. She smirked lightly. Maybe this is the best way to separate from her friends, in order to save their lives from these snarling dogs and of course, from Umbrella.

"Our paths have been entwined my friends, but these can never be joined. Bye."

She sighed heavily. Then with a blink of an eye, she lunged at the first dog her eyes spotted.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside the Nissan Skyline…….**

"Is Alice going to be alright?" Angie asked innocently, patting her shoulders to take away the dust from underneath the back seat where she hid a while ago.

"Yeah, with her extraordinary strength, she can surely survivor, she's Umbrella's most valuable experiment, right?" Carlos spoke those words with uncertainty, but with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Is she going after us?" Angie asked again, her eyes downcast.

No one responded. They were all thinking. Even though Alice is Umbrella's most prized project, you cannot eliminate the fact that she still retained her human qualities; that she is still relatively human.

"We're heading to the research facility, if ever Alice can survive, she'll find us there." Jill said, focusing her attention in driving.

Everyone was quite. No one spoke about anything. L.J tried to open a conversation to break the silence.

"So we're going on foot, when we reach the dead end forest, huh?"

No one answered him, he scoffed then kept quiet.

When they reached the dead end forest, the four of them followed the direction Alice gave them and after a few minutes they came upon the said facility. It was big and... creepy.

"Looks like it has been long forgotten." Carlos said observing the big facility. Withered leaves were scattered everywhere. Dead plants surrounded the place.

"Woah... this place is bigger than the hospital we have at our country" L.J remarked observing the exterior facade of the building.

They scurried quietly to the main door, but much to their surprise the entrance was open.

"Bring out your guns, guys. There might be some intruders inside" Jill said holding her gun tightly.

L.J pulled his revolver and held it firmly too, while Carlos pull drew his pistol and aimed it to the door.

"You stay behind, 'til the area's clear. Understand?" Jill instructed Angie. Angie just nodded, clenching her sweating fists.

Carlos went inside first, then Jill, then L.J.

Carlos searched for the light switch. Feeling the wall with his hands.

"Hey dude, have you find the switch yet?" L.J asked trembling. He wasn't used to this kind of environment. Dark and creepy.

"Wait, I'm trying" Carlos continued touching the wall until such time that he felt a square like thing attached on the wall. "I found it." He smiled. When he tried to flip the switch something hard caught his hand.

"AAAhhhhhhh" he yelped. L.J and Jill aimed their guns to Olivera. "Something wedged my hand! Don't point your guns on me!"

Promptly, as fast as a wink of an eye, someone backhanded Carlos and pummeled him on his abdomen. Then, that _**'something'**_ sidestepped L.J and snatched his revolver sending him to the floor. Jill ran to help him but was caught and thrown to the other side of the room. Then , ights were turned on, the room glowed brightly.

Standing in front of them was a woman. A woman with a long raven hair and tough looking appearance. She held L.J's revolver firmly in his hands.

"You're a female?! I thought you were some smart male jack-ass trying to steal something from this lab" L.J exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Jill asked sarcastically.

"Who the hell are you?" the woman replied. Aiming L.J's revolver to them.

"The hell you care.." Jill mumbled

"We're friends with the former head of this facility. She sent us here to escape the widespread T-virus infection in the city" Carlos lied, stroking his abdomen.

"I can see that you have a little friend outside. I'll bring her in. Don't try to run or get away without me asking you, or I'll shoot that girl" the woman said.

A few moments later, the woman was gripping Angie's hands. She shoved Angie unto Jill.

"I don't think we can stay in one roof" the woman said.

"Me either" Jill answered back. Staring at her meanly.

"Ok, Let's get this done. Miss Woman, we mean no harm. We went here to look for a place to stay for the night, so if you would permit, we would like to settle here temporarily. Just for a night or two. I'm Carlos Olivera. Former soldier of the Umbrella Corporation" Carlos said finalizing the conversation while extending his hands to the woman.

The woman sighed. "Rain Ocampo. Former Umbrella mercenary." She didn't accepted Carlos' hands but instead, threw the revolver to L.J. "Keep that"

"If I have a choice I won't choose to stay here. This place is kind of jam-packed" Jill said.

"Same to you. I really don't like hanging up with people especially people like you." Rain replied smirking insultingly.

Jill was pissed off. Totally. "Wait, 'til midnight comes. I'll sneak up to you and kick your ass' till it gets black" Jill murmured.

"I heard that bitch,. And I swear, you wouldn't want to do that"

"And why not?" Angie asked butting in the conversation.

"Because before she can do that, her butt's already full of bruises" Rain said, gearing up her holster. L.J laughed and Jill shot him a cold icy stare.

"That's enough of Girl fights. This night's round is over" Carlos declared. "We need to rest"

But Jill acted as if she didn't hear it. "As if you can do that, Ocampo"

"Try me"

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**God Speed!**


	5. Chapter 4: At the city

**I'm sorry if this chapter is so short; I'm having some kind of technical problems…….But I hope you still enjoy….**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Alice scampered through the trees, drops of tears streaming from her eyes. She couldn't believe that she can still cry, after all the experimentations done to her by Umbrella.

Umbrella. Yeah, the corporation that crafted her into a freak. The corporation responsible for the destruction of Raccoon City. The corporation that continues to attempt to make all things possible, through their fervent researches and faithful devotion to science. She finally reached the smoggy downtown, the stench of fresh blood could be smelled from afar.

She's all alone now, traveling in Stoneville, a once ebullient place funneling busy streets and lively people. Stoneville literally became a stone town, even worst than a stone. You wouldn't even recognize that this was a municipality before, everything was a disaster. She was standing in front of a bistro / restaurant; she went inside to check if there are survivors, [which is kind of impossible] or anything that can be useful in the duration of her journey. As she stepped further, the ambiance of the place became more sinister. The smell of rotting flesh and decaying food welcomed her, enveloping her body. She covered her nose and walked further reaching the counter.

She opened the cash register hoping to find money for her deployment, the moment she goes out of the town. She was fumbling through the register, when she heard a click. She turned around and saw a man wearing an Umbrella combatant suit, aiming his gun on her head.

"Taking advantage of the chaos?" He asked, simpering extensively.

Alice was wordless; she was contemplating a way on how to get away from this man.

"Don't move" he said, coming closer to her. "You're too beautiful to be a thief" The man sniffed her hair. "You smell like chlorine" The man said.

Alice scoffed sardonically disgusted by the man. She was uncomfortable of their situation, so she tried to budge. The man pressed his pistol on her abdomen, running it up between her breasts. "Move again or I'll pull the trigger and put an opening on you"

"Pervert" Alice whispered. The man smiled.

"It's been a long time since I had a tail-job, honey. So if you will make me happy maybe you'll get out of here alive"

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that" Alice said. Then all of a sudden, her legs shot up, kicking his groin. He screeched in pain, she backhanded him and snatched his pistol.

"Back off. Arms on your head!" Alice ordered. The man, although still in pain, retreated and rested his arms on his head.

"P-please--.."the man pleaded

"Scared?" Alice asked. I've gone through his pockets and removed his knives, three guns and a bow an arrow with a scope. While I was running my hands to his coat, I felt something vibrate. I pulled it out, it was a handheld transceiver.

"Requesting Umbrella combatants to proceed to the grounds of the XPD Facility 154….Last chopper will take off within 24 hours…" the voice in transceiver said

"What does this mean?" Alice asked. The man didn't respond but stared at her keenly.

"Requesting Umbrella combatants to proceed to the grounds of the XPD Facility 154….Last chopper will take off within 24 hours" the transceiver repeated.

"Tell me what the fuck does this mean?!" Alice shouted, but the man remained quite, staring at her intently.

"You don't wan to tell me huh?" she aimed the gun to his head. "If you won't spill out, I'll pull the trigger and put a perfect opening on your head, then I'll haul your body outside to be eaten by those cannibalistic undead creatures. You want that?!"

The man seemed to be horrified. "p-please, no…. I'll tell you…. The Umbrella took control over the local government; they are going to sanitize Rockingham County, like what they have done to Raccoon City. The thermonuclear missile will be detonated within 25 hours or less depending on the command given"

"Where is that facility situated?" she asked

"At the rockingham forest!" The man bellowed. fear filled his eyes

Alice was thunderstruck… They will detonate Rockingham County jut like what they did to Raccoon City. She couldn't have that, but she can't do anything about it. Then, she remembered her friends. A panic sensation sufaced upon her and her head began to spin.

"oh no, not now.." She murmured, referring to the pain she's been experiencing ever since she left the Detroit facility.

Her thoughts were interrupted, by a growl from behind her. She turned around and saw the infected cashier, lunging towards her; she jumped up and evaded the creature. The man, unable to move because of his shock, got bitten by the zombie. He screamed deafeningly. Alice took advantage of the moment and sprung down, dashing out the door.

The cold wind outside touched her cheeks sending chills up on her spine. She geared up her gun and looked at the damaged municipality, soon to be lost in the map

"I need to find them"

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**God Speed**


	6. Chapter 5: XPD FACILITY

**Rockingham Forest: Umbrella Secret Lab**

"Smells like shit!" L.J exclaimed.

"Smells like decaying flesh" Carlos countered, gripping his gun closer.

L.J walked behind Carlos, holding Angie's hands. The little girl tried her best to pull her hand away from him, then she looked at it and grimaced a disgusted look.

Rain grinned and laughed lightly.

"Why are you laughing? Anything funny?" Jill jotted confusedly coupled with irritation.

"Well, that little friend of yours seems to be a bit disgusted with the sweat from that vato's hand" Rain replied,

L.J stopped, then looked at his hands. He quickly grabbed it from Angie. "Sorry" he said with an apologetic voice.

A scarce silence suddenly reigned over the pack of existing survivors within the secret facility deep in the woods. Everyone was trying to perceive the atmosphere of the surrrounding; their senses were alert in case a horde of undead would attack.

"I miss Alice!" Angie blurted out, after a minute of agonizing silence; her round curly hair swaying along the soft wind from outside. They were still walking through the corridors of the lab.

Everybody stopped upon the little girl's statement. Their eyes showed signs of guilt and remorse except for Rain's.

A deep growl engendered from her chest that rumbled the whole place, breaking the long quite pause which prevailed a while ago.

"Alice?" Rain asked. "You know her?" her voice was filled with concern and curiosity.

Carlos turned to her and replied "Well if you're referring to the Alice who used to work for Umbrella with mighty abilities, per-

"Where is she?" Rain didn't wait for Carlos to finish his statement, she was pretty sure that there is only one Alice who used to work for Umbrella with extraordinary prowess,

"Uhh. That we don't know" L.j answered scratching the back of his head while whistling. There was a glint in his eyes that annoyed Rain.  
Anger surged through her body, she shot him an icy stare and grabbed his shirt up. LJ's feet rose 4 inches from the floor. "You don't know? You cited her name a while ago and yet you're telling me now that you don't know where the hell she is!" Rain rose him up higher, wrath seethed in her eyes. LJ choked, his shirt was stifling him.

"Hey man, bri-bri-ng .. d..own" He stammered,

"If you won't speak up, I swear I'll detach that fucking heart of yours! Mark my words,.!" Rain shouted.

L.J began to gag. Valentine clutched Rain's arms.. "Stop it! Put him down!"

"He's choking!" Angie screamed.

Valentine struggled to seize Rain but her hands were firmly girpped to the man's shirt. "Tell me where she is!" in just a short while L.J went pale and blue.

"Wait, Stop! Can you hear that?" Carlos queried, studying the end of the hallway. It was dim so they weren't able to see what was that thing Carlos was referring to at the end of the corridors.

With a relinquished sigh, Rain threw L.J at the side and turned to look what Carlos had noticed. Valentine, on the other hand, snatched L.J's revolver and asked Angie to help him up.

"Next time, get it easy." Valentine mumbled, as she passed by Rain to go to Carlos' right side.

Rain ignored her and focused her sight to the end of the hallway. Soft groans suddenly became audible to their ears.

"Where the hell did they came from?" Carlos aked, reloadig his gun.

"Seems that they locked themsleves in one room after the outbreak, unaware that one of them is infected. And when he or she mutated, abracadabra, the infection transmuted everyone."

"How did you know? Don't tell me you have that psychokinetic powers or something" Carlos queried again.

"Theory. Just a theory. What a mindfucked theory, right?" Rain said, gearing up her own gun.

"Hell, will you please stop this nowhere-to-go conversation?" Valentine beckoned as she crushed her cigarette on the wall beside her.

"As you wish..It'd my pleasure" Rain answered, her eyes devoid of anxiety. Without further delay the three sharp shooter began firing their guns to the zombies, splattering coagulated blood all over the floor.

"There's too many of them!" Angie screamed, helping L.J up. Her eyes indicated the fear that frantically conquered her being.

"Hey y'all! Let's run to the door! We have to get otta here before we lose all our ammo!" L.j called while helping himself up since Angie's assistance wasn't of any use. He held Angie's hand and they were the first to scurry down the hallway towards the main entrance as the others followed them.

But much to their deepest surprise another horde of undead waited for them, their decaying flesh produced an unbearable odor which swarmed the entire area.

"They're smelly and scary and AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhh" Angie shrieked as a male and female zombie, both wearing nothing, shambled faster than the others, lunging towards Angela.

Anxiously, Rain rushed headlong at them without breaking a stride. She was three feet away from her when the zombies diverted to her direction and charged for her. Rain leaped up, whirled a roundhouse kick that caught the male zombie in the jaw and sent him wobbling back to the tinted door of the main entry, breaking the top of his spinal column. Jill , on the other hand, fired two definite shots into the head of the other one before it reached Angie.

Carlos roved his eyes around the place, fifteen feet behind them was a group of well-dressed zombies and six meters before them, another herd of undead came limping to their direction.

"Guys, no pressure, don't panic..Uh, But we're losing ammo!" Rain shouted, reloading her gun.

"Holy shit!" L.J muttered, his palms perspiring immensely. He was frustrated by the fact that he can't even shoot at least one zombie down and help the othersn (because his revolver was being used by Jill). All he could do was stand there and watch over Angie. His mouth dried up and he thought, "_What am I? Some jerky loser baby sitting a ten year old kid?"_ L.J shakedhis head and glanced at the far left from their stance, he smiled hopefully.

"This is bad! We need more ammo, I'm out!" Carlos hollered. "Why the hell are you smiling?"He looked puzzled as he faced L.J.  
L.J pointed something to the far left corner from their position.

"An elevator?" Carlos mumbled. "AN ELEVATOR! YES, AN ELEVATOR! EVERYBODY TO THE ELEVATOR!" Carlos bawled, as he crammed to carry Angie and pull L.J towards the lift. Jill and Rain followed them, sprinting frenetically and worrying about the fact that they are running out of bullets. The zombies chased them as the two groups of undead merged into one, craving for their flesh. Carlos was the first one to step to the elevator with Angie on his left hand, followed by Jill and Rain, then L.J. before L.J could step into the lift a female zombie with a blue and white polka dot head band came rushing floppily to him, by the time he reached the lift, the zombie grabbed his hand fiercely and tried to bite it. L.J struggled to free his hand, both of them rolled starkly towards the elevator.

"Help!" L.J yelled.. Jill reached for her revolver but was knocked out when the female zombie and L.J reeled to her. Rain pulled the trigger of her gun but unfortunately no bullet came out. She hurriedly took the revolver that VAlentine held a while ago, she then pulled the trigger, but much to her dismay, it was also out of ammo too.

Rain looked at the zombie intently as she attempted to bite L.J then after a split second she pounced on the zombie and snapped her neck.

"Close it! Close it!" Jill said troubly, beads of sweat were dripping from her forehead. Carlos pressed the close button more than ten times just to make sure that it'll shut before the zombies reach them. The steel panels of the lift gradually moved until they met each other at the center and sealed the survivors just in time.

The zombies, upon reaching the closed elevator, kept pounding the panels in hope of feeding them.

Everyone in the elevator gave a sigh of relief, even though they were not sure how long that relief would settle on.

L.J suddenly winced and groaned, Angie looked at him with astonishment on her face,...

"He ...He got bitten!"


End file.
